


To Happen

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Harmione, Hermione Granger-centric, Heterosexuality, Inappropriate Use of the Hogwarts Library, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He pressed her into the shelf, the solid oak wood hard against the line of her back, the line of her spine.Spine. Library, Restricted Section. The corner without the windows. A wandless Silencio cast around the aisle and the shelf."





	To Happen

**DESIRE, n.**  

A strong feeling of wanting something or wishing for something to happen.

* * *

He pressed her into the shelf, the solid oak wood hard against the line of her back, the line of her spine.

_Spine_. Library, Restricted Section. The corner without the windows. A wandless Silencio cast around the aisle and the shelf.

The fingers of his left hand curled into the cinnamon-dark softness of her hair as his other hand quietly popped down the row of buttons on her school blouse.

"Harry." Hermione's voice was breathy as her hands tugged at his black hair. He stopped for a moment, fingers pausing as he looked her in the eye. His eyes were green. She smiled up at him.

"Fuck, you're beautiful, Hermione." Harry kissed her again, his glasses awkwardly bumping her in the nose as his mouth slanted hard against hers. She bit his bottom lip, the taste of hot iron mixing with sweet treacle tart. He groaned into the kiss, his fingers sliding under the wire of her bra and palming her breast. A spike of heat zipped through Hermione, as her neck, scattered with dark red bites, flushed. Soft skin and hard, pink nipples...

Harry laughed, a dark, husky sound against the skin of her collarbone as he breathed her name.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione."

His hand traveled under her bunched up skirt, fingers splayed across her white thigh. Slowly, they trailed further up, the smell of something musky filling the cold, temperature-controlled air of the room as they met the warm, damp cotton of her panties.

They slipped under.

Her curls were matted, thick like a soft brush as his fingers found the hot, wet slit of her pussy. Harry gently parted her seam, and pushed a finger inside of her. He nipped at the juncture of skin where her neck met her shoulder, as she moaned his name. His thumb skimmed delicately over her clit for a second before pressing while his finger moved.

She was breathing heavily now, salty sweat glistening between her thighs and over her rose-bloomed collarbone.

"Merlin, Harry. I-I-I-I need-." Hermione was trembling, her pink nails biting into the skin of Harry's shoulders through his shirt as he added another finger. She felt like she was burning, as he kept touching her. "I want..."

"What do you want, Hermione?" His eyes were flashing as they pierced hers.

His mouth turned up in a swollen, crimson smile as her trembling fingers slipped the silver button of his slacks out of its hole.

"Hermione... What were you dreaming about?"

She gasped awake, cheeks flushed red, curls wild and wand ready.

There were creases from one of her papers on her cheek. Harry's hand, a press of warmth on her bare shoulder. Him standing over her, confusion on his face. She mumbles something, gathers her things, and rushes off to her dorm. 


End file.
